Arms of relief
by MlleKlaroline
Summary: Son univers n'était que désespoir et manque. Il suffit d'un appel à l'aide et d'une opération sauvetage pour qu'il retrouve la lumière et l'amour. Surtout du KLAROLINE mais aussi du STEBEKAH!
1. Prologue

**Bonsoir à tous/toutes :)! **

**Voilà je me suis décidé à poster ma toute première fanfic ici sur le couple Klaroline en majeure partie mais aussi sur du Stebekah :)! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Je l'écris en coopération avec une amie qui m'aide beaucoup et que je remercie du fond du coeur :')!**

**Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas intégré tout les personnages des deux séries confondues dans cette fanfiction. Je me suis fait ma série à moi en quelque sortes. Donc il n'y a pas d'histoires avec Hayley et le bébé ou encore l'histoire de Davina ou des sorcières comme dans The Originals ;)**

**Bon je précise que les personnages de Vampire Diaries et de The Originals ne m'appartiennent pas bien évidement !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Prologue :**

Le néant avait prospéré, gratifiant la mort temporaire de la jeune créature surnaturelle. Une mort qui s'avérait douloureuse avant son profond sommeil, et qui s'était dissipée, durant. Ce qui venait de se produire n'était en aucun cas prédit par l'être blessé, prise par surprise. Une surprise qui changerait sa destiné à jamais. Le mal qui l'avait submergé avait totalement disparu, la laissant broyée par la noirceur des ténèbres, en l'espace de quelques heures. Le silence fut éphémère, rapidement coupé par un écho strident, causé par le faible courant d'eau, dans ces lieux qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Une odeur de pourriture attaquait peu à peu l'odorat de l'être surnaturel, lui provoquant une grimace de dégoût. Ses paupières s'ouvraient difficilement, et la faible luminosité qu'elle pouvait percevoir attaquait ses iris. Cependant, la douleur était plus profonde, et bien plus présente que par ses sens. Ses poignets étaient emprisonnés, rognées par le fer qui les maintenait, brûlées par le nectare qui lui était handicapant. Cette plante qu'elle connaissait si bien, rongeait sa peau, la brûlant jusqu'aux os. Suspendue par les mains, ses genoux frottaient le sol, supportant tout son poids. Un gémissement de plainte résonnait dans la pièce. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elle était détenue, et ni pourquoi. La peur nouait ses entrailles, ainsi que ses pleurs qui accentuaient sa détresse. La mort était proche, elle le ressentait. Elle entendit des pas lointains qu'elle pouvait percevoir à l'instant même, s'approchant de sa localisation. Le diable était derrière la porte luisante. La poignée s'abaissa soudainement, et fit entrer le visiteur.

* * *

_**1 MOIS PLUS TOT**_

« -** Encore présente pour jouer les commères, petite sœur** ?

- **Je cherche juste un moyen de distraction, Nik.** » Un long sourire se dessina sur l'intéressé.

D'un geste adroit, il glissa à l'opposé de la table un shoot ainsi que la bouteille de scotch, rapidement réceptionnés par la blonde originelle.

La femme reprit la parole d'un ton las. « **Toujours à devoir noyer tes déboires à ce que je vois. L'hybride immortel assoiffé de pouvoir a décidé de prendre des congés ?** » Ajouta-t-elle après une gorgée de sa boisson.

Le regard de la créature immortelle s'assombrit aussitôt, après les paroles de la vampire. Il répondit d'une voix grave. « **Est-ce donc moi qui cherche l'amitié d'une quelconque personne qui puisse m'apprécier dans ce bas-monde tel que je peux être, alors que je suis censé mériter personne ? Pas même l'amour.** »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à riposter, mais le blond la coupa en poursuivant sa tirade. « **Je ne voudrais t'offenser, mais tu es loin d'être autant parfaite que moi, sister. Toujours à vouloir noyer ses déboires, ses déceptions amoureuses, cette triste vie que tu mènes à être détestée par tous. Oh, oubliais-je, tu en veux de nouveau ?** » Le sourire ironique, il tendit son bras, tenant la fameuse bouteille.

Son rire dégoûtait sa fraternelle. Rebekah repoussa d'un geste brusque sa proposition. Elle était déjà debout, l'expression fermée de son visage pesait dans le cercle familial.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con, Nik. »

« **Je t'en prie, Love. Je ne suis qu'orateur de la vérité.** »

« **Et un sale prétentieux qui brise la nuque à tout ce qui bouge quand il s'agit d'être en désaccord avec Monsieur. Et bien sûr, un pauvre type qui ne cherche à avoir aucun sentiment, ni même à l'égard des autres. Toi qui n'aime que toi et ta petite personne qui ne se laisse pas aimer ou se faire aimer, ni même par sa propre famille.** »

Et c'est après ces mots que le silence s'imposa. La vampire s'était furtivement exilée dans un autre endroit, laissant à l'abandon la compagnie médiocre de son aîné.

Niklaus demeurait maintenant seul à la table laissée par sa sœur. Ayant déjà assez bu, il décida de sortir du bar et de rentrer chez lui.

Le visage fatigué, vide, sans expression il errait dans les rues de la Nouvelle Orléans. A cette heure tardive de la soirée, les rues étaient encore peuplées de touristes fêtards, *Bande d'humains pitoyables* pensa-t-il en passant dans la foule.

Un soupçon de jalousie le transperça quand il vit un jeune couple s'embrasser. Ce qui ne fit qu'amplifier son sentiment de mal être et de dépression. Car oui l'hybride Originel, qualifié de monstre par certains, était capable d'aimer une autre personne que lui même.

Depuis qu'il avait débarqué ici, il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il avait souvent songé à quitter une nouvelle fois cet endroit lugubre et sans vie, pour la retrouver mais, il savait pertinemment qu'elle allait encore le repousser. De plus, elle était avec quelqu'un !

Il heurta un banc, cette action le fit sortir de ses pensées, il décida de s'y asseoir et de se reposer de ses pensées si douloureuses. Malheureusement, elles s'amplifièrent en voyant tout ce beau monde s'amuser alors que lui était seul avec lui même.

Il se surprit à parler à haute voix « **Oh ma Caroline si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Je donnerais tout pour que tu sois à mes côtés et que tu ne sois pas à Mystic Falls ….** » Il mit instantanément sa main droite devant sa bouche et se maudit intérieurement. Comment pouvait-il être aussi désespéré et vulnérable à ce point ? L'originel reprit ses esprits, se leva et se dirigea vers la forêt à une vitesse vampirique, il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit.

Un homme derrière un buisson avait assisté à toute la scène et laissa échapper sa surprise « **Alors ça, je ne m'y attendait pas du tout !** ».

Il composa un numéro sur son téléphone quand son interlocuteur répondit : « **Prépare tes bagages, tu vas à Mystic Falls, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de pression contre Klaus** ».

Il raccrocha de suite après, un rictus c'était déposé sur ses lèvres. « **T'es fichu mon cher Klaus** ».

* * *

**J'espère que ce prologue vous a donné envie de lire la suite :) N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis :)**

**Merci de m'avoir lu**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

**Je suis de retour pour vous poster le premier chapitre. **

**Je tiens à remercier Miiia, mayu87, Lea Michealson & nightmare2054 pour leur review, ça m'a fait plaisir :D! N'hésitez pas pour les review (je ne mords pas) !**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1****:**

_**ACTUELLEMENT **_

_Elle entendit des pas lointains qu'elle pouvait percevoir à l'instant même, s'approchant de sa localisation. Le diable était derrière la porte luisante. La poignée s'abaissa soudainement, et fit entrer le visiteur._

« **Ah tu es enfin réveillée** » s'exclama l'homme.

Il était de couleur noire, vêtu d'un simple jean, avec un T-shirt et une veste verte kaki. La jeune captive releva sa tête et pu articuler difficilement :

« **Que me voulez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?** » La peur et la douleur étaient présente dans chaque mots prononcés.

« **Mais que de questions !** » le ravisseur rigola « **Je m'appelle Marcel, très chère Caroline, et tu sauras très bientôt qui je suis et pourquoi tu es là ! Je te laisse réfléchir un peu. Sache juste pour l'instant que nous sommes à la Nouvelle Orléans** »

On pouvait lire de la surprise sur le visage de Caroline. La Nouvelle Orléans ! Les souvenirs lui revinrent comme une claque dans la figure. Klaus, sa proposition de venir ici avec lui. Elle avait réussi à enfouir ses sentiments au fond d'elle pour ne pas souffrir. Elle se maudit intérieurement, elle n'aurait pas du les enterrer. Comme de la lave qui surgit de son cratère, ses sentiments vinrent lui brûler ses entrailles. C'était mille fois plus douloureux que les chaînes emplies de verveine. Les larmes commençaient à monter.

« **Mais…mais pourquoi me kidnapper ? Je n'ai rien fait** » cria-t-elle alors que les larmes coulaient.

« **Tu n'as rien fait certes, mais tu es là à cause de lui** » dit Marcel entre deux rires machiavéliques, tout en refermant la porte.

Il laissa la jeune vampire seule, sanglotant, et ignorant totalement la raison du pourquoi de la situation.

Cela faisait, des heures, et des heures qu'elle était retenue. Elle s'habituait peu à peu à la douleur incessante de la verveine. Elle était affamée, et se surprit à vouloir transpercer le cou d'un être humain et de se nourrir de sang si chaud. Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit un homme, avec une carrure imposante et une fiole à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire en coin, et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi »

* * *

_**MAISON DES MIKEALSON**_

_Knock Knock Knock_

Klaus n'entendit presque pas que l'on tapait à la porte. Il entendit un vaste « **J'y vais** » et se remit à son occupation. Il était dans son atelier, un pinceau dans une main, une palette de couleur dans l'autre. Il contemplait la toile devant lui, un visage, dune beauté presque imaginaire, des cheveux blonds qui brillaient, des yeux bleus océan. Cela ne faisait qu'un an mais pour lui c'était une éternité. Une année qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il avait quitté cette ville. Il ne c'était pas passé une seule journée où il n'avait pas pensé à sa précieuse Caroline.

Il aurait pu la kidnapper pour qu'elle soit à jamais avec lui, mais à quoi bon. Obtenir l'amour par de la force n'est pas très concluant ! Il avait choisit de la jouer loyale et de la laisser revenir son petit ami (_Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage à cette pensée)_ et partir, en soulignant qu'il l'attendrait toujours.

En attendant, il se morfondait chez lui à la Nouvelle Orléans, à se battre au côté de sa fratrie pour faire régner l'ordre dans la ville. Marcel semait la terreur à chaque coin de rue et avait beaucoup de relations, sorcières, vampires bien sur, en passant par des loups garous. Il était très difficile à faire tomber. Seuls quelques résistants étaient de leur côté mais, c'était dérisoire au côté de l'immense Marcel.

Il était donc là assis sur un tabouret à contempler son œuvre, quand il entendit une voix familière parler. Il tendit l'oreille et capta une phrase qui lui glaça le sang « **Caroline a disparu** ».

Il fit tomber ses équipements à terre mais ne bougea pas, il ne voulait pas montrer ses émotions ni à sa sœur, ni à leur visiteur. Il prit une grande inspiration et se dirigea vers le salon.

Il y vit un visage qu'il connaissait si bien. Stefan Salvatore, les traits marqués par l'angoisse, la fatigue et la faim.

«** Quoi !?** » laissa échapper Rebekah qui était surprise de voir Stefan devant elle.

Il alla répondre mais elle le coupa « **Attends d'abord rentre et je vais te chercher une poche de sang, tu as l'air affamé** » dit-elle tout en s'éloignant.

Klaus devenait de plus en plus inquiet en voyant le visage de Stefan, tout en ne laissant rien paraître il déclara: « **Stefan Salvatore, a ce que je vois tu as l'air bien inquiet. Que nous vaut cet honneur ?**».

Klaus était mort d'inquiétude, le visage de Stefan n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon. Mais il ne devait pas lui montrer, il devait voiler ses émotions sur son visage.

Il lui indiqua la salle de séjour de son bras.

Stefan rétorqua, tout en suivant l'originel: « **Je crois… non, non je suis certains que Caroline a été enlevé. Elle et moi avions rendez-vous au Mystic Grill pour parler comme on le fait habituellement tous les soirs, mais elle n'est jamais venue ! Je l'ai appelé des centaines de fois sur son téléphone mais elle ne décroche pas. Oh merci !** » Dit-il à Rebekah qui lui tendit une poche de sang, il bu une gorgée et reprit de plus belle. « **J'ai trouvé ça très bizarre, je suis donc allé voir sa mère qui n'a pas de nouvelles non plus, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il y avait un problème.** » Stefan s'arrêta pour reprendre une gorgée de sang, les deux Originels le laissèrent continuer. « **Je lui ai laissé des centaines de messages sur son répondeur ainsi que sa mère, sa boîte vocale est pleine. Je suis terriblement inquiet. Cela fait trois jours qu'elle a disparu, dès le lendemain je prenais la route pour ici afin que vous m'aidiez à la chercher.** »

Il se tourna vers Klaus « **Je sais que tu ferais tout pour la savoir en sécurité et la retrouver** ».

Klaus ne changea pas d'expression, il resta figé dans un visage neutre. Mais au fond, ses pensées et sentiments bouillonnés. Bien sur qu'il allait tout faire pour la retrouver, que Dieu le punisse si il oserait rester là sans rien faire. Il voulu se lever et courir aux quatre coins du monde s'il fallait pour la chercher. Mais son égo prit la parole.

« **Je sais que j'ai le mérite de l'avoir sauvé à maintes reprises, mais un an après alors que je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, tu me demande de la sauver ?** »

«** Pour l'amour de Marie Madeleine Nik, bien sur que tu vas aller la sauver, c'est du sérieux. Regarde ce pauvre Stefan.** » S'exclama la sœur Originelle en montrant Stefan « **On pourrait l'aider quand même !** »

Son frère aîné alla répondre mais l'autre vampire le devança « **Klaus, elle est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux rester comme ça sans rien faire. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans elle c'est impossible. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi, toi aussi …** »

« **D'accord, d'accord on va la chercher** » capitula l'hybride originel, comment pouvait-il lutter contre ses propres sentiments. « **Laissez-moi d'abord appeler du renfort** » dit-il en sortant le téléphone de sa poche.

Les deux autres vampires entendirent la voix de son interlocuteur « **Niklaus, pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?** ».

« **Il faut que tu rentres à la maison Elijah, nous avons besoin de toi!** »

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous a donné envie de lire la suite :) **

**J'espère à bientôt, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires :)**

**Bisous **


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonsoir :D**

**Malgré peu de retour, me revoilà avec le second chapitre :D !**

**Je tiens à remercier Miiia, mayu87,** **nightmare2054, la-plume-du-temps, Fotine pour leur review qui me font plaisir! Pour les petits lecteurs qui se cachent n'hésitez pas (je le répète), vos avis m'intéressent, j'accepte toutes les critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises! **

**Melashnaw: Merci tout d'abord pour ta review :D! Pour ce qui est de la longueur, j'ai essayé de faire un coup Caroline, un coup du côté de Klaus, je ne veux pas trop dévoilé de choses! Je vais essayer ;)!**

**Bonne lecture à tous ;)**

* * *

_**CELLULE DE CAROLINE**_

_Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et vit un homme, avec une carrure imposante et une fiole à la main. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire en coin, et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser toi et moi » _

Elle ne comptait plus les coups, ni les fois où on l'avait parsemé de verveine. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle demeurait là à se faire torturer. Abandonnant toutes actions de défense elle n'avait plus la force de se débattre.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi on la torturait de la sorte, c'était plus un calvaire moral que physique.

Les rares fois où elle avait à manger ce n'était que quelques mililitres de sang, qui ne lui suffisaient évidemment pas. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux rongés par les larmes, les cheveux en bataille et son t-shirt était parsemé de trous.

Elle était là, inerte sur une chaise. Malgré son désarroi, elle n'avait pas éteins son humanité, elle y tenait trop. Bien trop même, elle préférait subir 100, 1000 coups que de devoir se priver de sentiments. Entre la souffrance, la peine, la douleur se mélangeaient l'amour, l'espoir.

Elle ne cessait de penser à Stefan, à sa mère, ils devaient être fous d'inquiétude, elle voulu les serrer très fort à ce moment même.

Mais celui à qui elle ne cessait encore plus de penser était Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle l'aimait depuis le jour où il l'avait guéri de sa première morsure de loup garou. Se voilant la face durant tout ce temps, de peur du regard de ses amis, mais aussi et surtout à cause de Tyler. Il avait quand même tué Jenna et la mère de Tyler, et causé beaucoup de peine à ses amis. Mais elle voyait en lui ce que les autres ne voyaient pas.

Elle commença à sangloter. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas céder et écouté son cœur. Elle le regretterait surement à vie. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle survive.

Elle entendit à travers ses sanglots la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se prépara mentalement aux coups qu'elle allait recevoir. Cependant, elle vit Marcel avec une poche de sang dans les mains.

Il commença à parler « **Bonjour Caroline, tiens** » en lui tendant la poche de sang. Caroline lui arracha des mains et la bu d'une traite. En voyant des bleus et l'état de ses vêtements Marcel reprit.

« **Je leur avait dit de ne pas y aller fort avec toi. Ils vont m'entendre, j'ai besoin de toi vivante.** » Dit-il le point serré « **Je reviendrais t'apporter des habits** »

« **Pour l'amour de Dieu vous allez me dire pourquoi suis-je ici et pourquoi je me fait torturer ? Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.** » Dit la jeune captive en haussant sa voix.

« **Calme toi veux-tu ! Je t'ai dit que tu étais là à cause de lui, tu n'as pas une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être Love **? » Il avait bien accentué le dernier mot de sa phrase pour la narguer.

Caroline eu un frisson de dégoût, cette imitation si vulgaire était répugnante. Elle lui fit un regard noir.

« **Pourquoi à cause de lui ?** » Elle savait qu'il parlait de Klaus depuis qu'il l'avait évoqué la première fois. Mais pourquoi diable serait-elle là à cause de l'hybride originel ?

« **Je pensais vraiment que Klaus n'aimait que sa propre personne, mais je me trompais…. **» il marqua un temps d'arrêt « **Par ailleurs, je veux qu'il souffre, il veut récupérer sa ville en jouant par la force, moi je vais jouer par les sentiments !** » Marcel sourit en voyant le visage apeuré de la vampire blonde.

« **Je vais tout simplement me servir de toi comme monnaie d'échange très chère.** »

* * *

_**MAISON DES MIKEALSON**_

Les deux Originels et leur visiteur attendaient Elijah. Plus ils seraient nombreux à chercher des indices, au plus vite ils la trouveraient.

En attendant, Rebekah amena Stefan dans une chambre afin qu'il s'installe.

« **Tiens, j'espère que ça te va !** » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire

« **Bien sur, c'est parfait merci. **» Répondit Stefan en lui rendant son sourire.

Un silence s'installa, et les deux vampires se regardaient. Rebekah commençait à rougir quand soudain ils entendirent la porte claquer.

« **Euh...je crois qu'Elijah est arrivé.** » annonça l'Originelle confuse.

« **Oui allons-y** » Répondit Stefan en la suivant.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, Elijah se tenait devant Klaus qui lui expliquait la situation.

Il tourna la tête vers Stefan et le salua.

« **Bonjour Stefan, je suis désolée d'apprendre cette triste nouvelle. Peux-tu m'expliquer les faits s'il te plait. Ceux de Niklaus n'étaient pas très compréhensibles **» dit-il en regardant son frère.

Stefan lui expliqua tout depuis le début comme il l'avait fait précédemment à sa fatrie.

Après son discours Elijah fit une réflexion « **C'est donc ça alors l'agitation en ville. **»

Les trois compères se regardèrent et c'est Klaus qui parla le premier.

« **Quelle agitation Elijah ? **»

« **Tout les jours je traîne en ville comme vous le savez bien** » il regarda son frère et sa sœur puis reprit « **Depuis trois jours j'ai noté de l'agitation vers certains des sbires de Marcel. J'ai pu entendre quelques phrases du genre « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? » des choses comme ça. **»

A ces mots, Klaus et Stefan sursautèrent. Et si c'était vraiment de Caroline qu'ils parlaient. Il fallait la retrouver au plus vite.

Elijah continua sa réflexion « **Je n'y ai pas porté d'attention jusqu'à ce que vous m'informiez de la situation de Caroline. Mais je peux totalement me tromper. Mystic Falls est à des kilomètres d'ici, pourquoi Marcel la kidnapperait-elle ? Mais surtout comme connait-il son existence ?** »

Soudain, Klaus se raidit. Oh mon Dieu, la soirée où il avait complètement disjoncté, où il avait prononcé le prénom de Caroline à haute voix en pleins milieu de la ville. Il devait sûrement être dans les parages. Il se maudit intérieurement pourquoi était-il si bête ? Pourquoi il était devenue faible ? Il se ressaisit et prit la parole.

« **C'est lui qui l'a, c'est sûr !** » certifia Klaus d'un ton ferme.

«** Comment tu peux être sûr, Nik? **» lui répondit sa sœur en insistant sur le mot « sûr »

« **Je le sais c'est tout !** » Il ne pouvait pas leur dire que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était faite enlevé, mais surtout il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait eu un moment de faiblesse aussi intense.

«_ Oula, il a du faire quelque chose _» pensa Rebekah.

Stefan commença à s'affoler «** Il faut trouver un moyen pour découvrir où elle est et comment on va pouvoir la récupérer. Comment on peut savoir où elle est, c'est une grande ville la Nouvelle Orléans et qui sait, il l'a peut-être amené dans une autre ville!** » dit-il en commençant à crier.

Cela faisait presque trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi, et il avait à peine mangé. La fatigue et l'inquiétude ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Il allait reprendre de plus belle mais Rebekah prit son visage entre ses mains et le rassura.

« **Stefan, écoute moi, on va la retrouver ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde toi tu es fatigué, tu as à peine mangé pendant ces trois jours, tu dois te reposer ! Caroline n'aimerait pas te voir dans cet état!** » la jeune Originelle ignorait complètement la présence de ses deux frères, elle ne se soucia même pas de leur regards interrogateurs « **Viens avec moi, je vais te donner quelque chose à manger et après tu vas te reposer. On ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir, on verra demain.** »

Stefan n'avait même pas la force de répondre et la suivit dans la cuisine, il fit un maigre signe aux frères au passage.

Elijah et Klaus se regardèrent, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser par ce qui venait de se passer.

«** Elle a raison, on ne peut rien faire de plus ce soir, demain on ira en ville, chercher des indices. **» Ajouta Elijah tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

«** Je ne peux pas rester là, les bras croisés alors que c'est à cause de moi qu'elle est retenue captive.** » Klaus avait chuchoté cette phrase si doucement que son aîné eu du mal à l'entendre. Elijah n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner que Klaus avait quitté le manoir.

* * *

_**CELLULE DE CAROLINE **_

Tout était noir, juste un fil de lumière transperçait la pièce. Elle c'était habitué à cette vision. Depuis deux jours, trois jours, un mois, elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était retenue prisonnière.

Elle s'était faite à cette captivité, les coups qu'elle recevait, les insultes, cela ne l'atteignait même plus. La seule chose c'est qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi on la traitait ainsi, pourquoi on la salissait à ce point. Elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter de subir de telles horreurs.

Elle avait froid. Malgré que Marcel lui ai passé de nouveaux habits, l'humidité avait envahit les fibres de ses vêtements. Assise à même le sol, elle était appuyée contre le mur.

Elle fixait un point à l'horizon, le regard vide empli de larmes. Elle se remémorait les plus beaux moments de sa vie, les souvenirs qui lui permettait de survivre. Les souvenirs revenant fréquemment étaient ceux passés avec Stefan et Klaus. Elle souriait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à eux.

Soudain, elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir ou plutôt se faire défoncer. Elle regarda et vit une silhouette qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. Klaus était là, il était venu la sauver. Il s'approcha vers elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« **Oh mon Dieu, tu es vivante, est-ce que tu peux te lever Love ?** »

« **Klaus, dit-elle faiblement, c'est bien toi ?** » elle commença à pleurer, elle lui toucha lui visage. « **Tu es venue pour moi ? Comment tu as-tu sû ?** »

« **C'est Stefan qui est venu nous prévenir il s'inquiétait pour toi **» lui répondit Klaus tout en la levant pour qu'ils s'échappent de sa cellule.

« **Oh mon Dieu il doit être mort d'inquiétude. Mais pourquoi es-tu venu Klaus ? Tu m'as quitté il y a un an.** » Caroline ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer de soulagement mais de surprise également, il était venu la sauver pourquoi ?

Elle se retourna vers Klaus, mais il n'était plus là, il c'était évaporé, comme si il n'était jamais venu.

La jeune blonde se réveilla en sursaut et éclata en sanglot. Ce n'était qu'un rêve d'espoir qui ne se réalisera sûrement jamais.

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :D!**

**J'attends vos retour avec impatience :)**

**Je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour la suite :)**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde :)**

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous retrouve ce soir pour le chapitre 3!**

**D'abord je tiens à remercier du fond du cœur Miiia, la-plume-du-temps, nightmare2054, mayu87, Leah Michaelson pour leur reiew ça me fait plaisir :D ! **

**Mais aussi: ****naura ****: Merci beaucoup pour ta review :D Ah je suis contente de t'avoir eu avec le rêve, j'avais peur que se soit trop et que vous ne tombiez pas dans le panneau mais non :D ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D!**

**Pauline****: Merci beaucoup ça me touche :D! J'espère que tu aimeras toujours dans ce nouveau chapitre :) !**

**Je remercie aussi les lecteurs dans l'ombre et vous encourage à poster vos avis :)**

**Alors je tiens à vous préciser que le chapitre comporte des moments de violences ainsi que des propos familiers, donc je vous préviens pour pas que vous soyez choqués ;)**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir :D **

* * *

_**MAISON DES MIKEALSON**_

Un bruit répétitif raisonnait en écho dans la pièce. Une pièce sombre éclairée au minimum par les faibles rayons du soleil qui commençaient à émerger.

Niklaus fixait l'origine du bruit. Un homme, attaché par les poignets et les chevilles dégoulinant de sang à moitié inconscient. L'originel s'avança et lui fit une entaille au niveau de l'abdomen. L'homme laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur.

« Tu peux crier autant que tu veux, personne ne t'entendra » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

Elijah était déjà préparé et descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné, il fut surpris de voir Rebekah et Stefan discutant dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre en ayant un faible espace entre eux, la blonde avait une main sur le bras du vampire. Quand ils entendirent l'aîné des Originels arriver, ils se détachèrent rapidement, comme deux adolescents pris en flagrant délit.

« **Bonjour** » lança simplement Elijah.

«** Bonjour** » répondirent les deux autres.

« **Avez-vous vu Niklaus ce matin ? Hier soir il est parti sans rien dire et je ne sais pas si il est rentré** » Demanda Elijah en se servant un verre de sang.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répondre que Klaus fit interruption dans la cuisine, un couteau à la main, recouvert de sang de la tête aux pieds.

Rebekah laissa échapper un petit cri avant de dire «** Mon Dieu Nik mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé ?** »

« **Oh ne t'inquiète pas sister ce n'est pas mon sang, suivez moi, j'ai trouvé un moyen pour retrouver Caroline** » dit-il tout en prenant de la verveine stocké dans une fiole.

Son ton approuvait sa colère. Aucun d'eux n'osaient ajouter ne serait-ce qu'un mot, voulant éviter que la situation se dégrade, contre leurs grès.

Ils arrivèrent dans une prison dans les sous sols de la maison. L'homme était toujours là entrain de se vider de son sang. Il était blond, le visage encré de douleur, sa respiration était saccadée. Il avait des entailles de partout sur son corps, sur les poignets, dans le cou, l'abdomen. Tout son corps était recouvert de sang.

Elijah prit la parole « **Mon Dieu Niklaus, qui est-ce donc ? Pourquoi est-il ici ?** »

Klaus lui répondit en le montrant du doigt « **Cet homme est un des sbires de Marcel mon cher frère. Je l'ai surpris hier soir entrain de parler de Caroline.** »

_Flash Back _

_Il avait besoin de se vider l'esprit. Caroline, sa Caroline s'était faite enlevée par sa faute. Il courut de toutes ses forces et s'engouffra dans la forêt. Il devait se transformer. Il se sentait si coupable. _

_Sa métamorphose débutait. La haine envahissait tout son être, débutant par un lourd et long frisson qui le poussa à geindre de douleur. Un avant-goût amer de la punition qu'il osait franchir par volonté. Un sort coupant son contact avec le monde qui l'entourait, ne laissant exprimer que rage, tristesse et châtiment. Son corps le brûlait, de colère, et de regrets, mais c'est ainsi qu'il le voulait. Il méritait cette douleur. Il désirait simplement que cette intensité physique le poignant, ne dure ne serait-ce qu'un instant, pour pouvoir enfin oublier les remords qui le rongeaient. Oublier son humanité quelques instants, une humanité qu'il s'est efforcé de cacher, ensevelie sous un amas grotesque de cynisme, et d'indifférence. Des remords ressortaient à présents, ainsi que ses démons qu'il conservait précieusement et durement depuis tout ce temps. Ses cotes qui se brisaient en lui, n'étaient qu'une infime partie de la souffrance qu'il pouvait éprouver. Son corps en destruction au plus profond de lui, cette sensation qu'il connaissait si bien à se réduire minablement n'était que superficielle. Sa carne puisée par l'expérience pouvait trouver remède et devenir à nouveau intacte, mais son cœur lui était abîmé, et ce à jamais. Ses sens étaient flous, il savait que sa métamorphose commençait à s'achever. C'était une douleur physique intense mais ce n'était rien comparé à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait._

_Au bout d'une heure il s'arrêta de courir, épuisé, moralement et physiquement. Il se rendit compte qu'il était proche de la ville. Il reprit son apparence humaine aussitôt, contrôlant cette sensation qui lui était à présent familière. Il était nu, et se sentait bien bête derrière les buissons à se cacher. Entre la colère et la culpabilité il n'avait pas pensé à ce petit détail. Par chance, des campeurs logés près de là, il leur vola quelques affaires et s'habilla._

_Il devait être trois heures du matin, la ville était éclairée et les rues étaient presque dé quelques bars étaient ouverts dans la ville. Il décida d'aller prendre un verre ou deux avant de rentrer chez lui._

_Le bar comptait trois personnes, le barman et deux hommes assis à une table qui discutaient. Klaus s'avança vers le serveur et lui demanda un wisky puis porta son attention sur les deux hommes. Il écouta ce qu'ils se disaient. _

_« __**Oh lala, si tu savais comment elle est belle, si je pouvais je peux te dire qu'elle serait passé à la trappe.**__ » lança le blond enthousiaste._

_« __**Bah pourquoi tu t'abstiens ?**__ » lança le second en buvant une gorgée de son verre._

_«__** Marcel ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse beaucoup de mal, quelques coup par ci par là mais pas jusque là, mais ça ne saurait tarder**__ » dit-il d'un ton sadique en levant son verre._

_En entendant le prénom de Marcel, l'originel se raidit. Oh mon Dieu, ils parlaient de Caroline à coup sur. La colère l'envahit, il cassa son verre sous le coup de la pression. A sa vitesse vampirique, il se leva et alla à la table des deux hommes. _

_Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. Les tenant chacun par la gorge il leur demanda _

_«__** Lequel d'entre vous la persécute ?**__ » Il y avait tellement d'agressivité dans ses paroles que les deux sbires étaient tétanisés. _

_Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne répondaient, il continua plus fort : « __**Je répète lequel des deux la persécute. Si vous ne vous décidez pas à répondre je vous arrache un à un les membres jusqu'à que vous crachiez le morceau. Alors je compte jusqu'à trois. Un...Deux.. **__»_

_« __**C'est lui, c'est Tuck **__» répondit le brun tout tétanisé en montrant le blond du doigt _

_Tuck n'eut pas le temps de se défendre que déjà l'autre avait le cœur en dehors de sa poitrine. _

_Les veines se dessinèrent sous les yeux de l'Hybride. Sa colère brûlait ses iris, et son regard prit un air sanguinaire, plus sombre._

_« __**Alors toi, t'es mort !**__ »_

_Fin du flash back_

« …... **Et donc je l'ai amené ici pour le drainer, parce que tous les sbires de Marcel ont de la verveine dans leur système. De plus, je m'amuse bien à le torturer » **un rictus se déposa sur ses lèvres.** « Quand son sang sera complètement renouvelé, je pourrais le contraindre et il me dira tout ce qu'on doit savoir pour retrouver Caroline, et je le tuerai** »

* * *

_**CELLULE DE CAROLINE**_

« **Tu proposes quoi toi ? Ca fait 4 jours maintenant faudrait s'activer!** »

« **Je sais pas, le coup de la vidéo ou la photo c'est trop banal, je veux un truc original ! Un bon truc, pour lui montrer que je suis plus malin que lui ! Je sais pas, une mèche de ses jolis cheveux blonds ?** »

Caroline percevait à peine le dialogue qui se déroulait devant la porte de sa prison. Elle reconnue la voix de son ravisseur mais elle eu du mal à reconnaître son interlocuteur.

Elle devenait de plus en plus faible. Elle ne se nourrissait que très peu, et les coups qu'elle recevait ne faisaient qu'accentuer la faiblesse de son corps.

Elle savait pourquoi elle était retenue captive maintenant. Mais elle se demandait pourquoi elle servirait de monnaie d'échange, contre quoi, c'était le seul point sombre.

Cependant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se faisait torturer de la sorte. Pourquoi des êtres si cruels existaient ! Elle qui n'aimait pas la violence, qui était si douce, ne comprenait pas pourquoi des gens pouvaient prendre du plaisir à faire du mal aux autres.

Peut-être n'avaient-ils aucune humanité et ne se souciaient pas du mal qu'ils lui font subir.

Elle se sentait humiliée, abattue, et détestait se sentir comme cela. Elle qui était forte d'habitude. Elle n'en pouvait plus, en avait marre de ressentir cette douleur atroce autant physiquement, que moralement. La jeune vampire était à deux doigts d'éteindre ses émotions pour toujours !

Une phrase la fit sortir de ses sombres pensées.

«** Oh non je sais, elle a un bracelet qu'il lui avait offert, je suis sûre qu'elle le porte toujours sur elle, je pense que ça, ça va bien le faire flipper !** »

Caroline eût un hoquet de surprise et plaça sa main sur son bracelet ! Non il ne pouvait lui prendre ! Les larmes commencèrent à couler.

Elle connaissait cette voix, ça faisait longtemps, bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Mais avec ses pensées confuses elle ne savait pas trop si c'était vraiment lui ou pas.

Elle entendit Marcel crier : « **Henri, vient ici** »

Les pas du fameux Henri raisonnèrent et Marcel reprit « **Tu vas rentrer et lui prendre son bracelet qu'elle a au poignet gauche. Tu lui fait rien de plus juste tu le lui prends. Si elle ne veut pas, utilise la force sans trop l'amocher s'il te plaît ! Sur ce j'ai à faire pour le gala de ce soir !** » Marcel tourna les talons et s'enfuit à vitesse vampirique.

Henri acquiesça et commença à ouvrir la porte. Caroline commença à paniquer et eut comme réflexe de se mettre au fond de sa cellule.

Elle avait son bras gauche derrière elle, pour protéger son bracelet. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le retirer et le cacher.

Elle avait du mal à rester debout, elle tremblait de tout ses membres car la peur la parsemait à travers tout son corps. La peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire pour acquérir son but était présente. De plus, la crainte de ne plus avoir de quoi se raccrocher à lui était d'une telle intensité qu'elle du se tenir au mur pour ne pas défaillir .

Le vampire commença à se rapprocher de plus en plus et elle lança entre deux sanglots.

« **Par pitié, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça.** » Caroline avait essayé de changer de place mais l'homme visiblement plus fort qu'elle la retint par le bras.

« **Je suis désolée petite blonde mais les ordres sont les ordres** » lui répondit Henri d'un air sadique.

« **Non, je ne vous laisserez pas me le prendre** » dit-elle les yeux emplies de colère. Malgré son corps affaibli, elle avait trouvé la force de lutter.

Elle prit le bras du vampire et lui cassa. Un hurlement de douleur envahi la pièce.

Henri se tenait le bras, les yeux soulignés par ses veines. Il avait les yeux d'une noirceur qui glaça le sang à Caroline. Elle essaya de se diriger vers la sortie mais il l'empoigna par les cheveux et la fit virevolter à travers la salle.

« **Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça petite garce** » lança-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers la jeune vampire.

Caroline était allongé sur le sol peinant à se relever. Tout ses membres lui faisaient mal. Elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son visage, et l'odeur du sang accapara ses narines.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'elle se reçue un coup de pied dans les côtes. Un hurlement échappa de sa bouche.

« **Vas-y bats moi, tue moi, fais ce que tu veux de moi** » lança-t-elle en crachant du sang sur le sol.

« **Ne me tente pas cocotte** » lança Henri

Il s'approcha à proximité de sa tête. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui lui arrivait que Caroline s'était accrochée à son cou, se nourrissant de son sang.

Les yeux contournés de veines noires et les yeux rouges, elle reprenait des forces.

Mais elle fut retiré de sa beuverie si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de retrouver toutes ses forces.

« **Mais tu commences vraiment à me gaver sale petite conne **» lui jeta Henri tout en la prenant par le cou.

« **Maintenant tu vas me le donner ce putain de bracelet de merde** » dit-il en lui arrachant l'objet du poignet.

Caroline se débattait comme elle le pouvait en agitant ses bras, mais cela ne suffit pas et son agresseur lui avait retiré son bracelet. Elle essayait de le récupérer mais il était plus fort qu'elle, et ne pouvait pas le récupérer.

Il la posa et lui fila une claque qui la fit tomber face contre sol. Il la releva d'un coup de main et lui affligea une autre gifle encore plus forte que la précédente.

Caroline pleurait, elle sentait son heure arriver, elle ne ressentait plus les coups. Elle fermait les yeux et encaissait.

« **Ca suffit** » cria une voix à l'extrémité de la porte.

« **Heureusement qu'il t'avait dit de ne pas l'amocher. T'as eu le bracelet, maintenant tu vas le déposer gentiment chez les Mikealson ok** »

La vision et l'ouïe de Caroline étaient floues et elle ne percevait que des sons inaudibles. Elle ne reconnue pas l'homme qui avait mit fin à son calvaire.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur celui-ci qu'elle tomba dans l'inconscience.

« **Désolée mec, mais elle m'a tellement énervé que je ne répondais plus de mes actes. Elle n'avait qu'à pas se débattre **» cracha Henri.

L'inconnu le regarda sortir de la pièce. Il posa ses yeux sur la jeune vampire au sol.

« **Ma pauvre Caroline, tu fais vraiment pitié.** »

Il s'en alla en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé, en la laissant pour morte au fond de sa cellule.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plus et que vous êtes toujours vivant :P !

J'attends vos impressions avec impatience :D

Gros bisous et à bientôt :)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir :D !**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Alors tout d'abord je tiens à remercier Miiia, la-plume-du-temps, nightmare2054, mayu8, Leah Michaelson, SweetyK, ElehannDerber & Tweetounette pour leur review vous êtes de plus en plus nombreuses et ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D !**

**Merci aussi à ****Melashnaw****: Ah bah va falloir attendre encore pour qu'il la retrouve désolée ! Et pour la longueur j'espère que ça te conviendra ce nouveau chapitre ;) ! **

**Alors je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui vendredi soir au lieu de demain pour la simple raison que je ne peux pas demain. Donc je me suis dis, bon je leur poste ce soir ou dimanche et j'ai été gentille et je vous le poste ce soir!**

**Ensuite ce chapitre contient un peu de violence aussi donc je vous préviens ;). De plus, il est long parce que j'ai pas fini d'écrire la suite et je ne sais pas si je posterais la semaine prochaine donc en compensation je vous met un chapitre un peu plus long :)! **

**Ah oui et c'est un chapitre 100% du côté des Mikealson, pas de Caroline pour celui-ci!**

**J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D !**

* * *

_**MAISON DES MIKEALSON **_

Elijah et Rebekah avaient laissés Stefan et Klaus torturer le vampire. Ils s'étaient rendu en ville pour trouver des informations susceptibles de les aider à retrouver Caroline.

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après midi que Tuck fut complètement sevré de toutes traces de verveine dans son organisme.

Son corps était inerte sur une chaise, la tête tombante sur sa poitrine, les yeux fermés. Ses pieds et points étaient liés, ses habits étaient recouverts de sang. Il avait peur et tremblait de tout ses membres.

Il encaissa un autre coup de Klaus « **Bon, je crois que tu es sevré non ?** »

Ce dernier regarda Stefan qui tenait un couteau dans la main « **Je crois aussi, tu le soignes s'il te plaît** » dit-il en lui montrant leur victime.

«** C'est bien parce que j'ai besoin de lui ! **» l'Originel s'ouvrit la veine du poignet et le lui mit devant la bouche avec force « **Tiens bois et dépêche toi j'ai pas toute la journée** ».

Tuck ne se fit pas prier et but difficilement le sang de Klaus. Ses cicatrices se refermaient, il retrouvait peu à peu ses forces et ses facultés de vampire.

Au bout d'un moment, Klaus impatient retira son poignet et lui laissa le temps de reprendre ses esprits en lui mettant deux ou trois claques au passage.

«** Je pense qu'il est prêt non ? **» Stefan posa le couteau sur une table, il s'approcha de Tuck et lui dit « **J'ai pas décidé encore comment je vais te tuer mais crois moi tu vas t'en rappeler même en enfer** »

Il était vraiment en colère. Il se sentait responsable de l'enlèvement de Caroline. Il aurait du aller la chercher au bar et non l'attendre. Si quelque chose lui arrivait il ne se le pardonnerait sûrement jamais. Il n'aimait pas torturer les gens, enfin du moins lorsque qu'il avait son humanité, mais là c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Klaus se mit devant le vampire et commença l'interrogatoire « **Pour qui travailles-tu ?** »

Tuck répondit contre son gré, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait « **Je travaille pour Marcel** »

« **Bien c'est confirmé ! Qui est la fille dont tu parlais hier soir ?**» Stefan reconnue de l'inquiétude dans sa voix

« **Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Caroline d'après ce que Marcel nous a dit** » répondit le suspect

C'était confirmé c'était bien sa Caroline que Marcel détenait prisonnière. La colère l'envahit de plus en plus et du se contenir de ne pas le tuer sur le champ. Il avait encore besoin de lui.

«** Pourquoi la détient-il prisonnière ?** » continua Klaus

« **Il nous l'a pas dit explicitement mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il veut l'utiliser comme moyen de pression contre toi !** » répondit Tuck tel un robot.

Stefan fit un regard surpris à Klaus qui évita son regard. Un moyen de pression contre Klaus ? Il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais comment Marcel aurait découvert l'existence de sa meilleure amie ? Comment avait-il put la retrouver ? La nouvelle question de Klaus le sorti de ses pensées.

« **Comment a-t-il pu réaliser son existence et son lieu d'habitat ?!** » Klaus savait parfaitement la réponse mais voulu savoir si Marcel avait ébruité l'origine des ses informations.

« **Je ne sais pas, mais je sais qu'il a un gars qui lui donne des infos** »

«** Et il a un prénom ce gars ?** » Demanda Klaus exaspéré.

«** Probablement mais je ne le connais pas et je ne l'ai jamais vu !** »

Stefan se dirigea vers Klaus «** On verra ça plus tard, le plus important c'est de savoir où est retenue Care, Klaus !** ».

Klaus le regarda, il avait raison, il laissait sa haine l' voulait le nom de chaque personne qui aurait osé s'approcher de Caroline. L'hybride prévoyait de les tuer un par un, jusqu'au dernier et dans d'atroce souffrance.

C'est d'un ton ironique qu'il reprit son enquête « **Aurais-tu l'aimabilité de me dire où elle se trouve mon garçon?** » il affichait son sourire sadique que lui seul pouvait aborder.

« **Elle est dans une pièce à côté du jardin en dessous du manoir de Marcel.** » Répondit Tuck linéairement.

« **Et il y a une clé pour cette porte ?** »

«** Non, pas besoin y'a un gardien devant la porte !** »

« **Un gardien carrément !?** » Klaus fut surpris, Marcel avait vraiment prit beaucoup de précautions. Il reprit « **Et tu étais un de ces gardiens ? Et vous faites quoi appart garder la porte ?** » Il appréhendait la réponse, sa colère montait de plus en plus et il ne savait pas si il allait résister à son impulsivité.

« **Oui, on fait des rondes de quelques heures. On est 4 ou 5 à se relayer. Oh bah on en profite un peu pardis. C'est qu'elle est bonne la petite blonde. Marcel ne veut pas qu'on la touche de cette façon à mon grand regret mais on peut la torturer s... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah** » Il ne put finir son monologue qu'il se reçut un couteau en pleine poitrine.

Klaus eut un mouvement de recul. C'est finalement l'impulsivité de Stefan et non la sienne qui avait prit le dessus.

Celui-ci était dans une colère noire, comment ce minable osait parler ainsi de Caroline ! C'est sans réfléchir qu'il avait prit le couteau sur la table et le planta dans la poitrine de Tuck à quelques centimètres de son organe vital.

C'est d'une voix remplie de colère qu'il ajouta «** La prochaine fois, c'est ton cœur que je vise abruti !** ».

Reprenant ses esprits, il s'éloigna conscient de son impulsivité.

Il s'adressa à Klaus tout en retirant le couteau « **Escuse moi j'ai pas réfléchit, mais il m'énerve tellement, comment il parle d'elle comme ça** ».

«** Oh mais mon cher Stefan ne t'excuse pas voyons, j'ai moi même envie de lui arracher les yeux, mais on a encore besoin de lui un petit moment, après je te le laisse si tu veux !** » Répondit L'originel un sourire en coin.

Ils continuèrent leur interrogatoire en demandant des informations sur Marcel afin de pouvoir mener à bien leur mission sauvetage.

Après avoir fini, ils s'occupèrent de le tuer, il n'était plus utile et avait fait du mal à Caroline, ils se devaient de le tuer. Après quelques coups des deux hommes, l'hybride originel lui avait finalement arraché le cœur de sa poitrine.

« **Bien, attendons à présent ma chère soeur ainsi que mon brave frère pour leur exposer le plan. Mais pour l'instant, allons nous préparer pour le gala.** » lança Klaus vers Stefan.

« **Ca m'va !** » Dit Stefan tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

En effet, ce soir avait lieu un gala organisé par Marcel dans la ville, Marcel sera occupé ce qui était bon pour leur plan.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, Elijah et Rebekah venaient juste de rentrer.

Rebekah tenait une boîte dans sa main. Et la tendit à son frère. « **Tiens c'est pour toi y'a ton prénom dessus** ».

Klaus prit la petite boîte l'air dubitatif, regarda les trois personnes autour de lui et l'ouvrit. Il eut un sursaut de surprise en apercevant l'objet délicatement posé dans cette boîte. Le bracelet de Caroline, le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert était dans cet étui. Il fut surpris de le voir, cela voulait dire qu'elle le portait toujours, depuis qu'il l'avait offert elle ne l'avait pas quitté. C'était un soulagement mais la réalité le frappa de pleins fouet. Marcel n'allait pas tarder à se manifester pour lui soutirer quelque chose. Il fallait qu'ils agissent vite pour la récupérer. Une vague de colère s'empara de lui, il avait osé la toucher, et lui arracher son bracelet. Il se jura de la venger, et de se défouler sur toutes les personnes se mettant en travers de son chemin.

Klaus regarda Stefan qui reconnut lui aussi de suite le bracelet de sa meilleure amie. Il avait peur, il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle et il se hâtait de la retrouver ce soir. Il l'imaginait seule dans le froid, entrain de pleurer.

Il chercha le regard de Rebekah, un regard pleins de tendresse et de réconfort qu'il l'aida à chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit.

«** L'ordure, il a osé lui arracher ! Il faut se dépêcher de la retrouver ! On va vous expliquer notre plan !** » Lança Klaus vers son frère et sa sœur.

* * *

_**QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD**_

_Flash Back _

_« __**J'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !**__ » Stefan donna une petite boîte à sa meilleure amie._

_« __**Oh mais fallait pas, c'est quoi ?**__ » dit-elle toute contente commençant à ouvrir la petite boîte._

_« __**Bah quand même Care, c'est ton anniversaire, je n'allais quand même pas ne rien t'o… !**__ » Il fut coupé par le cri strident de son interlocutrice._

_« __**Oh mon Dieu, Stef, il est magnifique !**__ » dit-elle en lui sautant au cou._

_Il fallut qu'il se tienne à la rambarde de la terrasse pour qu'il ne pas tomber à la renverse. Il ria, il était tellement ravi de la voir heureuse. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et personne ne lui avait souhaité sauf lui bien sûr et sa mère. Tout les autres avaient oubliés et vaquaient à leur occupation. Il était le seul à être là pour elle, son meilleur ami, son confident. _

_Ils se détachèrent tout les deux et Caroline leva l'objet pour l'admirer un peu plus. C'était un bracelet avec des petits cœurs. Ces derniers étaient recouverts de diamants qui brillaient au contact du soleil._

_« __**Il est vraiment très beau, tu as de très bon goûts ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir !**__ » dit-elle avec une larme au coin de l'œil._

_Il fut ému de la voir si reconnaissante « __**Ca me fait plaisir de te faire plaisir très chère Caroline !**__ » dit-il tout sourire._

_Elle lui rendit son sourire et lui tendit son poignet gauche. « __**Tu peux me le me…. Ah non pas ce côté-là l'autre**__ » dit-elle en tendant le poignet opposé tout en baissant la tête. _

_Il vit de la tristesse traverser son regard. Il savait que ce bracelet était de Klaus, elle ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il était devenu une sorte de porte bonheur pour elle. Il savait qu'elle souffrait de son absence même si elle en parlait parfois mais elle n'avait jamais parlé de lui ouvertement. Peut-être par peur d'être jugé pensa-t-il. _

_Il lui mit le bracelet sans dire un mot, Caroline lui fit un bisou sur la joue en guise de remerciement. Elle lui fit un maigre sourire. _

_« __**Il te manque hein !**__ » _

_« __**C'est si évident que ça ?**__ » dit-elle en le regardant timidement_

_« __**Même si tu ne le montres pas, je vois que tu n'es pas bien depuis qu'il est parti Care. C'est comme si il te manquait quelque chose, comme si une partie de toi manquait.**__ » Il lui avait répondu d'un ton calme et posé._

_« __**Si tu savais Stefan à quel point je me sens seule. Quand il a autorisé Tyler à revenir j'ai pensé que mon attirance pour lui allait s'estomper. Mais il n'est jamais revenu !**__ » Elle marqua une pause, puis continua « __**J'ai essayé de lutter contre ce manque, je l'ai enfoui au fond de moi ! Heureusement que tu es revenue, car sans toi je crois que j'aurais fait des conneries.**__ » Elle le regarda et il lui prit la main pour la réconforter._

_« __**Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas fait part de tes sentiments plus tôt ! Tu avais peur que je te juge c'est ça ?**__»_

_Elle baissa la tête pour cacher sa honte !_

_« __**Je te rappelle qu'entre nous deux le plus à être jugé c'est bien moi ! **__» Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif. « __**Bah oui tu sais ma période Rippah » **__ il avait accentué le dernier mot en imitant l'accent de l'hybride Originel !_

_Cette imitation fut rire Caroline. Il l'imitait à la perfection !_

_« __**J'aurais jamais cru que tu imites aussi bien l'accent anglais ! **__» dit-elle entre deux rires._

_« __**Je ne le savais pas moi même, ça t'as fais rire je suis content !**__ » il lui fit un sourire puis continua plus sérieusement « __**Non mais Caroline, je suis sérieux, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit la vérité ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire**__ »_

_« __**Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur. J'essayais de ne pas en parler pour ne pas souffrir encore plus. Ca a marché mais depuis quelques jours je n'arrive plus à supporter ce manque au fond de moi Stefan.**__ » Une larme perla sur sa joue « __**J'ai peur des conséquences si j'écoute mon cœur ! J'ai tellement lutté quand il était ici. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il nous a fait du mal et que j'étais censé le détester ! Tout le monde le déteste, comment j'aurais pu aller vers lui ? Elena, Bonnie m'en aurait empêché de toute manière, et je ne voulais pas les perdre ! Maintenant je m'en contre fiche de ce qu'elles peuvent penser !**__ » _

_Elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Stefan. Elle ne voyait plus ses soit disant amies. Cela faisait presque un an, que Klaus était parti et que tous avaient prit des chemins différents sans prendre de nouvelles. Sauf Stefan qui était revenu à Mystic Falls pour rester avec elle. _

_Il était heureux de l'avoir avec elle tout les jours et une véritable relation de frère et sœur s'était installé entre eux. Elle était comme une deuxième Lexi pour lui. _

_Il la berçait tendrement jusqu'à qu'elle s'arrête. _

_«__** Caroline, tu aurais du écouter ton cœur. Saches que je ne veux que ton bonheur et que si tu l'aimes je ne t'empêcherais pas d'aller le retrouver. Tu mérites le bonheur après toutes les histoires désastreuses que tu as pu avoir. Tu es la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse Care, même trop des fois. Tu penses aux autres avant de penser à toi et c'est une des qualités que j'admire chez toi ! Elena et Bonnie ainsi que les autres n'ont pas été dignes d'être tes amis, ils ne te connaissait pas à ta juste valeur**__. » Il marqua une pause et releva la tête de la jeune blonde. « __**Regarde moi Care, tu ne les mérites pas, il faut que tu pense à toi maintenant !**__ » _

_Caroline ne sanglotait plus mais les larmes silencieuses coulaient toujours. _

_« __**Tu as raison, comment ais-je pu être aussi bête. Merci Stefan !**__ » _

_« __**De rien, c'est normal !**__ »_

_«__** Bon assez parler de moi, tu m'expliques s'il te plaît la photo que j'ai retrouvé dans ta chambre ?**__ » _

_Stefan eu un hoquet de surprise et baissa la tête pour ne pas montrer ses joues rouges._

_« __**Ah je le savais, tu es toujours amoureux d'elle avoue ! **__» _

_« __**Non mais Care ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je faisais du rangement et je l'ai trouvé c'est tout ! **__» _

_« __**Mouais mouais c'est ça et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre aussi non ! A d'autres Stef !**__ »_

_« __**Bon t'as gagné. J'essaie de ne plus penser à elle, mais j'ai vraiment du mal depuis quelques jours aussi.**__ » Il fixait un point à l'horizon, le regard vide. « __**Tu te rends compte que depuis les années 20 je ne cesse de l'aimer. J'avais réussit à l'enfouir dans une petite partie de mon cœur mais avec son retour ici tout est revenu à la surface.**__ » _

_« __**Oh mon pauvre Stefan, pourquoi tu n'es pas allé vers elle ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? **__» dit-elle tout en le serrant dans ses bras._

_«__** Je ne sais pas, j'avais peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que moi. Rebekah est une personne très fière qui a du mal à montrer ses sentiments.**__»_

_Il aimait Rebekah depuis le premier qu'il l'avait vu. Malgré qu'il était dans sa période "j'étripe et égorge tout le monde", il n'a pas su résister à son charme et était totalement fasciné par cette femme. Son accent était à tomber et son visage était d'une telle beauté qu'il ne put l'oublier même pendant sa relation avec Elena. Même après tant d'années elle était toujours magnifique. Malgré ses aires de petite garce il savait que ce n'était qu'une carapace et qu'au fond elle avait juste besoin d'être aimé. _

_« __**On est vraiment des trouillards sérieux !**__ »_

_Cette réflexion fit rire Stefan malgré la situation. _

_« __**Tu te rends compte, on aime tout les deux un membre de la famille des Originels et on est tellement peureux qu'on n'osera sûrement jamais faire un pas vers eux.**__ » _

_«__** La vie est triste mais au moins on est tout les deux !**__ » _

_Stefan se leva et proposa « __**Bon pour continuer cette journée morose malgré qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être est-ce que tu me ferais l'honneur de m'accompagner ce soir au Mystic Grill pour y consommer un ou même plusieurs voire beaucoup de verres ?**__ » _

_Caroline se leva en face de lui et rigola à sa proposition «__** Bien sûr Monsieur Salvatore, on se rejoint à 20h là bas ?**__ »_

_«__** Parfait Miss Forbes**__ » dit-il en la saluant !_

_C'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. _

_Fin du flash back_

Stefan enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et soupira de désespoir. Sa meilleure amie avait été enlevée par un fou furieux qui en voulait à Klaus d'après ce dernier. Bizarrement il ne lui en voulait pas. Peut-être parce que l'inquiétude et la peur prenaient une place énorme au fond de lui et qu'il n'y avait pas de la place pour de la haine.

Il releva la tête pour continuer à contempler le magnifique portrait qui se tenait devant lui. Une réplique parfait de Caroline peinte sur une énorme toile. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quant à la beauté de la chose mais aussi parce qu'il réalisa à quel point Klaus tenait à elle même si il ne l'avouait pas.

«** Il est magnifique hein ! **» Stefan se tourna «** Mon frère à un don pour la peinture, mais je n'en ai jamais vu un comme celui-ci. Je suppose que ce ne doit être le premier qu'il a fait, il doit sûrement les cacher !** » elle s'approcha de lui « **Je me rends compte à quel point il l'aime depuis que tu es revenu.** ».

« **On le savait tous plus ou moins en voyant la manière dont il la traitait à Mystic Falls mais je dois dire que je ne m'attendait pas à une telle ampleur de ses sentiments !** »

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, il y avait tellement d'amour dans leur regard. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne feraient le premier pas, ils étaient bien trop timides.

Stefan reprit «** Le pire c'est que Care l'aime aussi, et elle n'a jamais eu le courage de le lui dire, ni même de venir ici !** » dit-il en baissant les yeux en parlant un peu pour lui même.

Rebekah eut un hoquet de surprise, c'était la première qu'elle entendait que quelqu'un était amoureux de son frère. Elle était contente que quelqu'un puisse le comprendre et le voir comment il est vraiment malgré ses mauvaises actions. Mais elle retourna à la réalité et une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Si par malheur elle meurt et qui plus est par sa faute, son frère ne s'en remettrait jamais, abandonnant ses émotions pour toujours.

Elle se rappela aussi le petit toutou de son frère « **Mais elle était pas amoureuse de Tyler ? **» Rien que de prononcer son prénom lui donnait la nausée, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé.

« **Si, elle l'a aimé mais il n'est jamais revenu et n'a jamais laissé de nouvelles. Quand ton frère l'a autorisé à revenir elle était toute contente de le revoir malgré qu'au fond d'elle, elle était triste de ne plus voir Klaus. Je pense qu'elle aimait les deux à ce moment là. Elle l'a attendu près de 3-4 mois. Moi j'étais parti en voyage, Elena avait choisi Damon et je voulais prendre l'air, ne plus les voir. Je suis parti parce que je pensais que Care serait avec Tyler mais quand je suis revenu, toujours pas de trace de lui. Elle était dans un sale état. Personne ne prenait de ses nouvelles, elle était toute seule. **» Il marqua une pause avant de continuer « **Je devais repartir, mais je suis resté avec elle, je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Si je le vois un jour, je le tue pour ce qu'il lui a fait. Il aurait pu prévenir et lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait pas, mais il a préféré le silence. Du coup, on est devenue les meilleurs amis du monde, à boire des verres tout les soirs, pour noyer notre chagrin.** »

Rebekah n'en revenait pas, comment ce chien avait-il osé. Klaus avait fait passer le bonheur de Caroline avant ses sentiments et tout ça pour rien. Si elle le voyait elle le tuerait elle aussi. Mais pour qui il se prenait ! Elle n'osa même pas imaginer si Klaus l'apprenait.

« **Mon dieu, quel abruti celui la ! Si je le vois !** »

Stefan la regarda et lui fit un sourire «** Désolée je t'embête avec mes histoires.** »

« **Mais pas du tout Stefan !** » Dit-elle en lui prenant la main « **Je sais à quel point tu tiens à elle et à quel point tu es inquiet. Même si je ne la porte pas trop dans mon cœur j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle ! Et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux.** » Elle posa sa main sur sa joue « **On va la retrouver Stefan !** »

Stefan posa sa main sur celle de la blonde et ferma les yeux. Il aimait ce contact pouvoir la toucher, sentir son odeur. Il l'aimait tellement que ça lui faisait peur.

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques minutes à savourer ce moment de complicité.

Au bout d'un moment il reprit la parole « **J'aime pas du tout le rôle que tu vas jouer ce soir ! **» il avait levé sa main sa joue mais il la tenait toujours.

L'Originelle haussa les sourcils avait-il peur pour elle ? « **Ne t'inquiètes pas, je connais Marcel depuis qu'il est tout petit, il a toujours eu un faible pour moi !** » Elle le vit se raidir «** Je ne risque rien ne t'inquiète pas, tu à peur pour moi ?** » dit-elle en le regardant mi surprise mi flattée.

Stefan devint tout rouge, bien sûr qu'il avait peur pour elle, malgré que se soit une originelle « **Euh.. oui, tu vas te jeter toute seule dans la gueule du loup ! Puis en plus, il va falloir que tu l'occupes ça ne me plaît pas trop non plus !** » Il baissa la tête conscient de ses paroles, il avait perdu la tête ou quoi.

Rebekah était surprise et heureuse à la fois, il avait peur pour elle et était jaloux en plus de ça. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il lui montre. Malgré que se soit involontaire elle trouvait ça vraiment mignon. Elle aussi avait peur pour lui, il allait se battre contre des dizaine de vampires et elle ne pourra pas l'aider. Même si il y aura ses deux frères, lui n'était pas immortel !

Elle resta figée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Devait-elle lui avouer qu'elle avait peur pour lui aussi ? Ou juste le rassurer ? Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« **Entre nous deux je pense que c'est moi qui devrait être la plus inquiète de nous deux. Moi ça va je ne peux pas mourir mais toi ! Promets moi que tu feras attention s'il te plait ! Et de ne pas laisser la colère t'envahir, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.** » Elle avait énoncé cela avec tellement de douceur que le vampire n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « **Je ne supporterais pas de te...** »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Stefan avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise sur le coup mais en sentant la douceur de celles-ci elle se laissa succomber. Après un petit moment, l'Originelle entrouvrit sa bouche afin qu'ils approfondissent leur baiser. Stefan ne se fit pas prier et leur langue rentrèrent en contact. La découverte fut sensuelle et pleine de délicatesse. Mais ce fut de courte durée car la passion montait peu à peu et leur bouche était l'hôtesse d'une valse enflammée. Rebekah avait sa main sur la nuque de Stefan. Ce dernier la tenait par les hanches.

A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent et revinrent peu à peu à la réalité. Ils ne parlaient pas savourant le moment qu'il venait de se passer.

«** Euh...il faut que j'aille me préparer...mais... euh waouh !** » l'Originelle ne trouvait plus les mots tellement elle était troublé, ce qui fit rire Stefan.

«** A ce soir !** » lança-t-il avant de lui faire un rapide baiser et de partir dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Voilà, Voilà :D **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut :) !**

**Quel passage vous a plut le plus ? **

**J'attends vos avis :D **

**Bonne fin de soirée et à bientôt :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde :) !**

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous poste le chapitre 5 malgré quelques appréhensions.**

**Je remercie** **Miiia, la-plume-du-temps, nightmare2054, Leah Michaelson, ElehannDerber & Tweetounette pour leur review vous êtes géniales et vos review me touche! Merci beaucoup !**

**C'est enfin la mission sauvetage mais ... je vous laisse découvrir, je ne vous dit rien :P !**

**Je suis désolée pour le retard mais je devais écrire, puis après j'ai modifié dix millions de fois. Et puis y'a eu le problème sur le site hier et j'ai pas pu vous le poster. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Elijah, Rebekah, Stefan et Klaus firent leur entrée dans le manoir de Marcel. Les trois hommes portaient un costard cravate et Rebekah était vêtu d'une longue robe verte pas trop décolletée, avec une étole de la même couleur que sa robe.

Elle abordait un sourire radieux au bras de Stefan. Ils étaient vraiment très beaux et élégants tout les deux.

Avec l'épisode de l'atelier ils étaient tout les deux chamboulés et gênés, ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se qualifier comme étant un couple. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler. Mais les regards étaient bien présents, des regards d'amour, de désir mais aussi d'inquiétude.

La fête était à son comble, les bruits de verres se mélangeaient à la musique. Les invités parlaient entre eux, pratiquement que des vampires.

Klaus jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout et essaya de repérer Marcel. Il le vit au bout de trente seconde entrain de parler avec quelqu'un sur le balcon. Sa colère monta, il se hâtait de pouvoir le tuer. Mais d'abord il fallait aller libérer sa belle. Il regarda ensuite tout autour pour repérer l'accès au jardin. Heureusement pour eux c'était l'hiver et peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer à l'extérieur.

Elijah lança sans les regarder.

«** Bon vous savez tous ce que vous avez à faire, faites attention à vous et surtout toi Stefan ! On se rejoint à la voiture quand vous l'aurez. Aller Rebekah vas-y et sois prudente il doit se douter de rien.** »

Rebekah qui avait elle aussi repérée Marcel, jeta un regard à Stefan comme pour dire soit prudent et parti en direction de leur ennemi.

Le Salvatore eu un pincement au cœur de la voir partir se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il la vit s'éloigner d'eux et ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur baiser. Il se jura que quand tout sera finit, il lui avouera tout ce qui qu'il a sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps. Une grimace fit son apparition quand sa blonde lança un immense sourire charmeur au vampire noir,elle s'intensifia quand celui-ci lui rendit. Malheureusement, Stefan ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais rien de les voir cela suffisait à approuver de la jalousie et de la haine.

Une fois que leur conversation fut bien entamée, les trois compères se dirigèrent vers le hommes y discutaient. Ils eurent bien vite le cou brisé.

«** Bon Elijah, vas cacher les corps, et Stefan et moi on va chercher Caroline. Elijah si y'a un problème tu nous préviens ?** »

«** Oui, oui Niklaus, comme prévu, dépêchez-vous !**» lui annonça son aîné en prenant un des vampire au sol.

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers une petite porte. L'hybride connaissait bien cet endroit, quand il habitait dans ce manoir, il avait pour habitude d'y enfermer des personnes. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux conditions affreuses dont Caroline devait subir.

Ils entrèrent discrètement. Un grand couloir sombre cerné de cellules s'offrait devant eux. Trois vampires étaient présents et étaient en grand débat pour savoir lequel devait aller chercher des verres.

Stefan et Klaus se regardèrent et l'hybride originel lui chuchota « **Bon, je pense qu'ils sont que tout les trois, qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres. Moi je prends les deux blonds et toi tu prends le brun c'est bon ?** » Stefan lui fit signe qu'il approuvait.

« **Pas de pitié ni de sentiments on les tue on ne cherche pas à comprendre ! **»

Sur cette phrase Klaus se faufila à sa vitesse d'hybride entre les deux blonds. Stefan arriva quelques seconde plus tard à côté du troisième.

« **Je peux aller les chercher ces verres si vous le voulez messieurs ?** » lança Klaus avec son sourire en coin.

Les trois hommes n'eurent le temps de rien dire, tout se passa en moins d'une minutes. Les deux blonds eurent le cœur arraché en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Pour le brun, se fut un peu plus difficile. Une bagarre commença entre Stefan et celui-ci. Des coups de poings fusaient et il fallut l'aide de Klaus pour le neutraliser. Et c'est à coup de pieu improvisé d'une chaise vétuste que le vampire fut achevé.

Klaus aida Stefan à se relever et l'entraîna de nouveau dans le couloir. Bien mauvaise idée qu'il eut. Un groupe de cinq vampires fit son entrée.

« **Et merde, je ne les avait pas prévu ceux la. On ne peut plus reculer de toutes manières et il est trop tard pour appeler Elijah,d 'ailleurs, je me demande comment ils ont pu entrer alors qu'il est censé être à l'entrée. Bon bah Stefan on est bien obligé de foncer dans le tas. Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer s'il te plaît. Ma sœur m'en voudrait à mort si il t'arrivait malheur**. »

« **J'vais essayer, je sais que c'est inutile, mais fait attention à toi aussi** » répliqua le plus jeune des deux.

Klaus lui fit un sourire en guise de réponse et fonça dans le tas emportant deux vampires dans sa chute. Deux autres lui tombèrent dessus et le dernier n'eut pas le temps car il fut tiré par l'arrière par Stefan.

Le vampire était visiblement plus jeune que le cadet des Salvatore car il fut projeté contre le mur comme si ce n'était un vulgaire objet. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'il fut attrapé par la gorge et frappé au visage. Un bruit sourd d'os craqué se fit entendre et le vampire tomba au sol inerte. Bien, un de moins!

Stefan se tourna pour analyser la situation au niveau de Klaus. Il se débattait comme il pouvait contre maintenant trois hommes. Il avait réussi à en tuer et ce dernier gisait au sol un trou béant dans sa poitrine avec son cœur inerte à côté de lui.

Soudain, deux hommes bloquèrent Klaus et le troisième commença à le frapper avec une barre de fer trouvée par terre. Stefan accouru l'aider.

* * *

_**CELULE DE CAROLINE**_

Caroline ouvrit les yeux doucement. Elle sorti difficilement de son inconscience. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, et elle eu beaucoup de difficultés à se mettre en position assise.

Les événements qui s'étaient passés avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance lui revinrent en mémoire. Comment elle c'était fait frapper, et comment, oh mon dieu son bracelet ! Elle porta sa main droite à son poignet gauche nu, sans bracelet. Les larmes commencèrent à tomber , pourquoi elle vivait ça, pourquoi elle !

Elle pleurait à chaude larmes contre le mur s'accrochant au bracelet que son meilleur ami lui avait offert à son anniversaire pour se donner de la force. Elle sourit en repensant à ce moment qui était aussi le dernier jour où elle l'avait vu. Cela faisait près de 4 jours et pourtant cela lui paraissait une éternité.

Elle espérait qu'il soit venu ici demander de l'aide à Klaus pour la retrouver, elle était sûre qu'il était à sa recherche.

Soudain, elle vit une poche de sang au milieu de la pièce, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si ce n'était pas un piège puis flasha dessus. Elle l'ouvrit et la dévora. Peu à peu elle reprenait des forces. Malgré qu'une portion ne soit pas assez elle se sentait un peu mieux.

Retrouvant ses capacités vampiriques elle tendit l'oreille et put entendre un brouhaha de conversation. Ce pourrait-il que le fameux bal dont Marcel ait parlé plus tôt ait commencé ? Elle entendait des bruits de verres se mêlant aux talons des jeunes femmes. Pas de doute, le gala avait commencé.

Une idée lui parvint alors en tête, peut être que si elle criait de toutes ses forces on l'entendrait. Peut-être bien que Klaus était ici et qu'il la retrouverait si elle appelait au secours.

Elle commença à se lever à se diriger vers la porte, mais elle n'eut pas le temps car celle-ci s'ouvrit.

La jeune blonde fut tellement surprise de voir la personne qui avait ouvert la porte qu'elle du se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber.

Il était là, vêtu d'un costume noir et blanc, sûrement pour se fondre dans la masse.

Elle ne put qu'articuler difficilement « **Ty...Tyler ?** ».

Tyler la regarda et rigola «** Bah alors on est pas contente de me voir ?** ».

«** Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venue pour me sauver ou tu es Oh mon dieu ! C'est toi la voix qui parlait à Marcel tout à l'heure ! C'est toi qui lui a dit pour le bracelet ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?** » Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi il contribuait à ça.

«** Parce que Klaus à besoin d'une leçon Caroline ! Marcel a entendu Klaus prononcer ton nom dans un moment de faiblesse. Moi je suis arrivé pile à ce moment là, j'avais entendu parler de leur guerre et je voulais le détruire. Je n'ai donc pas hésité à donner toutes les informations nécessaires pour qu'on te kidnappe afin de le faire tomber.** » dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Caroline fut surprise, c'était comme si elle se recevait un poignard dans le dos, elle se sentait tellement trahit par celui qu'elle avait aimé il y a plus d'un an.

Le regard de l'hybride regard était froid, sans expression, on aurait dit qu'il ne se souvenait même plus d'elle. Il la regardait comme une étrangère. Comme si il ne l'avait jamais aimé.

«** Mais... Mais tu sais ce qu'ils me font au moins?! Comment ils me traitent? ** » Elle acheva sa phrase avec une voix étouffée, nouée par les sanglots qui menaçaient de sortir.

Tyler était différent. Il avait changé, et celle-ci fut totalement déboussolée en découvrant cette nouvelle facette déplaisante de son supposé petit-ami.

« **Qu'importe! Ce n'est pas mon problème. Il fallait bien forcer les choses pour pouvoir toucher ce monstre, et c'est ainsi chose faite!** ».

« **Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as tellement changé ! Je te rappelle qu'on était ensemble toi et moi, je me suis battue pour toi, pour que tu reviennes. Et toi tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles, tu restes avec ta putain de meute, sans me donner signes de vie. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Je ne t'ai rien fait !** » La jeune blonde criait à présent. Elle était désespérée, trahie, humiliée. Les larmes menaçaient de tomber à tout moments, mais elle les retenaient.

« **Je t'ai vu avec lui le jour de la remise des diplômes.** » Caroline fut surprise « **Oui je suis venu ! Mais je suis vite reparti. J'ai tout entendu de ce qu'il t'a dit. Il est trop premier amour j'attendrais d'être le dernier et le pire, ce baiser sur ta joue. Tu n'as rien dit, rien fait, tu n'as pas bougé Caroline. J'étais revenu pour me battre, pour reprendre ma place auprès de toi comme avant. Mais après ce que j'ai vu j'avais juste envie de le tuer, et de te tuer avec. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché Hayley pendant qu'on était ensemble.** » Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec tellement de haine.

Caroline ne fut pas étonnée par sa dernière phrase, elle s'en doutait, enfin elle le savait c'était évident. Mais de la manière dont lui avait énoncé lui fit froid dans le dos. Il n'avait donc aucun scrupules à lui dire une chose pareille.

Cependant, elle fut vraiment surprise qu'il soit là le jour de la remise des diplômes. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça ? Ce n'était qu'un bisou sur la joue, rien de plus. Et elle avait même apprécié ce geste. Elle ne regrettait pas, ah ça non, jamais.

Soudain, elle prit conscience de tout les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour qu'il soit autorisé à revenir à Mystic Falls. Elle avait résister à ses sentiments pour l'hybride originel pour lui. Elle avait renoncé à partir à la Nouvelle-Orléans pour lui. Elle s'était retrouvée seule pour lui. Elle avait souffert pendant des mois toute seule, à espérer qu'il revienne. Et pourquoi ? Pour rien !

Une larme silencieuse perla sur sa joue. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre elle était tellement fatiguée. Elle en avait marre de lutter, et les paroles de Tyler l'avait achevée. Elle prit malgré tout la parole, calmement.

« **J'ai vraiment été idiote d'avoir cru que tu reviendrais. Mais surtout d'avoir cru que tu m'aimais et que tu serais content de me retrouver. J'aurais du partir avec lui. Parce que oui je n'ai pas bougé parce que j'ai apprécié son geste.** » Elle marqua une pause et parla plus fort. « **J'aurais du partir avec lui quand il me l'avait proposé. Je n'aurais jamais du résister. Mais je l'ai fait pour toi. Je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que se soit parce que je suis loyale moi ! Tu me dégoûte !** ».

Elle ne put continuer ses propos qu'elle se reçut une claque de la part de l'hybride qui la fit tomber à terre.

« **Tu es tombé bien bas, tu frappes les femmes maintenant !** ».

De colère il l'avait soulevé d'une main en la prenant par le cou. Ses crocs étaient sortis et ses prunelles brûlaient. Caroline sut alors ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait la mordre et la laisser mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances. Elle savait ce qu'une morsure faisait et elle ne voulait pas vivre ça encore une fois.

« **Tu vas payer Caroline, je t'ai perdu, mais lui ne t'aura pas.** »

* * *

La situation était tendue du côté des deux compères. Le combat était rude, les coups fusaient dans tout les sens, des tâches de sang se présentaient au sol à chaque coups. Stefan se battait contre un vampire à la carrure assez avantageuse et malgré qu'il soit musclé aussi il avait du mal à résister.

Dans le feu de l'action, ils s'étaient retrouvé tout deux dans une cellule. Des chaînes étaient au sol, Stefan les saisies sans hésiter. Et d'un geste brusque il les entoura autour du coup de son adversaire. Sa tête tomba au sol sectionnée par le fer, et son corps suivit le mouvement.

De son côté, Klaus en avait tué un autre. Ses pupilles brûlaient, ses traits vampiriques étaient visibles autour de ses yeux. Il était dans une colère noire. Être prit par surprise c'est une chose qui ne supportait pas mais en plus qu'ils osent le toucher et essayer de le tuer. Pour lui c'était une des plus grandes insultes qu'il pouvait recevoir.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un et celui la allait vraiment déguster. Il le prit et le cala contre le mur et lui affligea un coup de poing dans le foie et enchaîna de suite au niveau de la mâchoire. Déboussolé le simple vampire donna un coup dans le vide et manqua de tomber à terre. Il se reçut un coup de pied dans les côtes ce qui le fit crier. L'hybride ramassa la barre de fer précédemment utilisée pour le taper et commença à la battre dans tout les sens. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Après quelques minutes de défoulement, il prit conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas le tuer avec une vulgaire barre en fer. Il décida de la lui planter dans le crâne et de le mettre sur le dos. Il lui arracha ensuite son cœur pour l'envoyer à l'autre bout du couloir.

« **Le prochain qui approche je me transforme et je le réduit en pièce !** » la haine en lui était tellement immense qu'il en oublia Caroline.

«** Klaus c'est fini, il y en a plus, allons vite chercher Caroline !** » Lança Stefan pour le calmer.

L'hybride originel mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits et se passa une main dans ses cheveux. «** Ils m'ont énervé, c'est malin ! Bon suit moi je pense savoir où elle est !** ».

« **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !**».

Un hurlement de douleur envahit les oreilles des deux hommes qui se figèrent. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Ils se regardèrent inquiets et flashèrent vers le lieu du cri. Klaus ne chercha même pas à comprendre et ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup de pied.

Ce n'est qu'une fois entrés qu'ils prirent conscience de l'ampleur du cri. Ils mirent quelques secondes avant de réaliser l'horrible spectacle qui s 'offrait devant eux.

« **Oh mon dieu !** » cria Stefan.

« **Non, non c'est pas possible !** » Klaus accourut vers Caroline allongée sol oubliant la présence de l'autre hybride.

La jeune blonde était pâle comme un linge, les traces de larmes étaient présentes sur ses joues, ses habits étaient déchirés de tout les côtés. Une pied de chaise en bois qui avait servit de pieu était ancré dans sa poitrine. Niklaus lui retira sans crier garde et s'ouvrit la veine de son poignet afin de pouvoir la guérir.

Son monde avait arrêté de tourner, sa seule raison de vivre était là immobile dans ses bras.

« **Caroline, s'il te plaît répond moi, dit moi quelque chose Love n'importe quoi ! **» Il la tenait dans ses bras.

Malheureusement la jeune vampire ne répondait pas et ne réagissait pas au don de sang.

Stefan pâlit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un cauchemar. Il se tourna vers Tyler qui ne comprenait rien.

« **Comment as-tu pu ?** » Il avait son regard qu'il abordait quand il était en mode « rippah ».

Tyler prit ses jambes à son cou en voyant l'air meurtrier de Stefan. Ce dernier allait le poursuivre mais Klaus le raisonna.

«** Non! Stefan, on le tuera plus tard !** » lança-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Stefan s'agenouilla à côté de Klaus tenant Caroline inerte dans ses bras et éclata en sanglot.

« **C'est pas possible Klaus, elle peut pas être morte, fait quelque chose donne lui de ton sang !** »

« **C'est la première chose que j'ai faite figure toi !** » s'emporta Klaus.

Il ne l'avait pas quitté des bras. Il pleurait de désespoir. Elle était morte à cause de lui. La seule personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde s'était envolé au paradis par sa faute.

« **Si tu savais comment je m'en veux, je suis désolé, tellement désolé !** »

Ses larmes coulaient à flot, il s'en foutait de pleurer devant Stefan. Il était tellement désespéré, triste, meurtrie que la colère était inexistante de son être à ce moment précis. Il la berçait comme on berce un bébé pour l'endormir. Comment allait-il survivre maintenant que son ange était parti ? Il avait passé plus de mille ans à vivre sans amour et il a suffit qu'il le trouve pour qu'il lui soit arraché. Pourquoi lui ? Il n'était pas fait pour aimer quelqu'un. Devait-il demeurer seul à jamais ? Est-ce Dieu qui le punissait de toutes les abominations qu'il avait pu commettre au fil des siècles ? Il ne ressentirait plus jamais cette chaleur dans son cœur quand il la voyait sourire ou rigoler. Jamais il ne pourra lui dire ce qu'il ressent vraiment pour elle. Il ne pourra plus jamais admirer son visage aussi beau et son regard émeraude à le faire tomber. Il ne pourra plus l'écouter parler et l'entendre lui donner des ordres. Il ne pourra plus contempler son magnifique corps, ni sentir son odeur fruitée si particulière.

Il ne saura jamais si elle l'aimait ou non. Il devra vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il y avait pire que la mort, perdre l'être le plus cher à nos yeux. Il était le premier hybride immortel c'est à dire que personne ne pouvait le tuer, il ne pouvait même pas mettre fin à sa propre vie. Il devra donc vivre comme ça toute sa vie. Avec un énorme manque dans sa poitrine, dans son âme, dans son cœur.

L'hybride lui prit son visage dans ses mains et lui fit un baiser sur les lèvres. Il élança dans un souffle « **Je t'aime** » avant de la reprendre et la serrer contre lui.

Son univers était à présent vide et sombre...

* * *

**Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plaît! Je suis aussi un peu sadique sur les bords au cas où vous n'aurez pas deviné O:)!**

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plut ? Dites moi tout !**

**Des idées pour le chapitre suivant qui sera surement la fin de la fic à moins que d'autres idées me parviennent?**

**J'espère que vos Noël se sont bien passées et que le Papa Noël vous a gâté :P ! **

**Je vous remercie de me lire et je vous fait de gros bisous **

**A bientôt :D**


End file.
